Baby It's Cold Outside (DA)
by tonguetiedandtwisted
Summary: A short tale on what Garrett and Fenris get up to when they are alone on a cold winters night. Songfic with dialogue. Warnings- I don't think there are game spoilers, but be cautious anyways. This is a malexmale fic so, yeah... Also, I don't have plans for when the song is finished, but if the people want more then I'll continue it somehow. Thank you and enjoy!
1. I Really Can't Stay

Chapter 1: " I Really Can't Stay"

Hawke's room had cleared out. Everyone except for a certain white-haired elf had either gone to their homes, or gone to the Hanged Man. Fenris was getting ready to leave, but Hawke was guarding the door for whatever flirtatious reason he had thought up this time. Fenris couldn't lie and say he didn't get nervous when Hawke was this romantic. To see a brute with puppy dog eyes, and a pout on his lips was kind of adorable. The idea of Hawke - a man bigger than life- acting so small and vulnerable to him was just adorable.

" Fenris stay the night. There's free alcohol and warm blankets. " Hawke blocked the door and looked up, directly into the elf's eyes. Fenris was still getting used to Hawke looking at him that way. Slaves never got that kind of respect, slaves were never looked at on eye level, they were always looked down upon. It was sweet that Hawke tried so hard, when he didn't have to.

Still Fenris always found an excuse to go. He was just too scared to love, to be loved. " I really can't stay."

Hawke listened behind the door to the wind and rain. Thinking up an excuse to keep the elf to himself. " Come on Fenris, it's cold outside. " Hawke gave his brightest smile as he stepped into Fenris's space. Trying to provide warmth to prove to Fenris that the night soul be a lot nicer with him then with the cold.

_I've_ _got_ _to_ _go_ _away. _Fenris thought to himself. He was sure if he said it aloud Hawke would've just made clear how cold it was by pressing his body fully onto Fenris. And Fenris would falter after that.

" Look,... Hawke...this evening has been-. " Fenris smiled trying to hide his deception and let Hawke down easy. He searched for the right word as Hawke made him nervous when he scooted in that way - he was cut short anyway.

Hawke wouldn't let Fenris leave that easy, not this time. " Been hoping that you'd drop in. " Hawke slyly commented before Fenris could finish his sentence.

" So very nice. " Fenris finished his sentence. His hands trying to reach past Hawke to the door knob, making the mistake of touching Hawke. More of a guilty pleasure then a mistake when he thought about it.

Hawke felt a chill graze his side and go down his spine as the elf touched him. Finally. Fenris went for it. Hawke gave a seductive smile. Flashing his pearly white teeth and plumping his lips on purpose as his eyebrow raised." Ah, ah, ah, I'll take your hands." With a new inspiration, Hawke plucked Fenris's hands and caught them before they reached the door. Wrapped them in between his by curling them into fists and he brought them to his lips. " Maker Fenris, they are just like ice. " Hawke kissed the fists to warm them up, then breathed on them and rubbed them with his thumbs to keep them warm. Gazing at green eyes intensely wanting Fenris to stay so he could warm him up properly. Hawke always got this way when Fenris was around him. Fenris knew Hawke was desperately pining after him.

Fenris blushed and his heart beat faster. They were under the door, mistletoe right above them for winter time, Fenris made the mistake of gazing at the plant for too long. Hawke followed the lingering gaze with his own eyes and now knew he had the upper hand. He was staring at the thin, plump, elvhen lips he had been dreaming about. " Fenris,I have to. " Hawke puts his hands on both sides of Fenris's face and brings him to meet lips. Finally kissing the stubborn, adorable,and sexy elf. Hawke tries to make it intimate and romantic despite his heavy lustful motives. His tongue darts out into Fenris's mouth with an eagerness to taste every part of Fenris. He pulls it back when he realizes Fenris doesn't want aggression. The elf had been raped by Danarius too many times, to ever want force again. Hawke realizes this and slows the kiss, takes away the pressure. He gives Fenris all the power when he removes himself and backs up. " I'm sorry, I just had to take the chance."

Fenris is still blushing. He had to catch himself from falling onto Hawke's chest when Hawke moved away. Hawke was wrong the tongue forcing its way into his mouth had been one of the most wonderful things in his life. No slave was ever kissed with passion like that. No slave was ever kissed period. To feel that want from Hawke had Fenris dizzy. If he stayed longer he'd lose himself. Still, why couldn't he have fun like everyone else? Why did he have to be alone this winter? "Garrett." Fenris stammers and grabs Hawke by the collar yanking him in for another kiss. "I'll stay, but Aveline will start to worry." Fenris whispers between needy pecks and clingy hands.


	2. Please, Don't Hurry

Please forgive me for taking so long. Family issues have messed up my writing. I hope you all enjoy. please, read and review, I love your reviews.

Chapter 2: "Please, Don't Hurry"

Warnings: FenxHawke smut. " Not a valid reason to think about leaving Fenris. Aveline always worries. " Hawke pulls the elf in by the waist and nips at his nose until Fenris gasps and looks pleadingly into his eyes. Hawke sees the blush on the elf's cheeks, the wide eyes and just drinks it up. He wants more. But, he doesn't want Fenris to get too excited too fast. He wants to enjoy this feeling through the night and into the morning. Hawke had after all waited years for this.

Fenris had other plans. Fenris thinks Hawke has lost sense and will wake up tomorrow morning and realize he has better options for a lover. Because Fenris is so set in this belief that he is unworthy of Hawke and that he only has this little time to enjoy him, he wants to take while he can. Before Hawke comes back to his senses. His hands go under Hawke's shirt and his lips go to Hawkes neck to suckle and leave their mark as soon as Hawke went up for air away from his nose. Fenris also found that his hips were moving. That he was gyrating on the hardened warrior.

Eventually his clawed finger tore the shirt to shreds and Hawke was displaying his muscles right there for Fenris only. Fenris felt time was running out. He scooped down and chewed on a taut nipple. Hawke moaned and Fenris felt a hand in his hair telling him to stay and bite that way again. " Fenris, sexy Fenris,... what is your hurry?"

Fenris bites harder and pulls the pink flesh with his teeth away from its body. He pulls until it springs back to Hawkes chest with a loud, moist sound. Hawke loses his balance at that , but Fenris keeps him steady by kneeling down and wrapping his arms around Hawke's hips. His claws going up and scratching so Hawke can get another pleasure from itch relief. All the heavy clothing and running around made for heat and itchiness. His elven mouth now chewing away at a stomach and hard abs. " Varric will be pacing the floor. " And somehow there was an added thrill knowing people would be suspicious of what was going on between Hawke and Fenris right then. Fenris could almost hear the rumors Isabela would spread and that put a smug smile on his face as he imagined how Anders would be so upset.

Hawke was trying to distract himself from the hardness in his pants, if he got too excited he feared he'd poke Fenris's eye out, so he focused on something else while his legs shook and eyes glued to white hair and tan shoulders. " Listen to that fireplace roar...it's nice isn't it?"

Fenris raised a brow at Hawke curious how the human could focus on a fireplace when someone was now unlacing his pants with lips. Just like that Fenris had a surge of self consciousness. Maybe Hawke didn't want this to happen and that's why he was saying such nonsense, the human finally realized he could do better then an elven slave and was trying to let said slave down easy by changing the subject to a fireplace. Fenris stopped unlacing the pants and looked up at Hawke like a lost puppy. " Really I'd better leave, it's best if I do."

Hawke hadn't meant to make Fenris feel defeated. Look at the elven puppy eyes made him realize his mistake in words. He didn't want Fenris to stop-not ever. His hips even thrusted forward so Fenris could feel how much he wanted him back finishing what he started. " Please, Fenris. Don't hurry. I want you to take me, all night, Fenris. And all morning I'll take you. "

"Maybe just a half a drink more then. " Fenris had a new batch of self confidence baking on his inside. With every word Hawke made Fenris feel like the most desired person in Thedas, and that was a lot for a former slave who never felt more then rejection. Fenris smoothed back up to Hawke's neck and kissed him under his chin until he felt Hawke pull him in for a tight hug. " Let me take you to your room. I want this to only be about us." Fenris whispered as he sucked on a neck and his hands sprawled over a chest.

Hawke was lifting Fenris before Fenris spoke another word. As they moved, Fenris readjusted on Hawke. Lifting his legs to be at Hawke's waist and his arms swinging behind a neck . He wouldn't let Hawke go, even when the brute stumbled up the steps, distracted as elven lips consorted with his. Both men were smiling as they fumbled for balance.

They were in complete harmony despite the chaos that was Hawke's room. Not once did Hawke drop Fenris or even stop kissing him as he guided them both through the maze of piled clothes, dirty armor, empty poultice vials, and Mabari toys. He stepped on many things because he wasn't looking down, Hawke was only touching and kissing Fenris until he tripped and fell to the bed. Fenris landed on his back and the bounce from landing so fast arched him up into Hawke. He felt all the heat and solidness of the body and he moaned at it.

Hawke was so ready yet so patient, he wanted to give Fenris the full experience of romance and love making. He had to stop the rush. He popped off Fenris's lips and breathed onto his neck while he felt himself lose concentration at the feel of Fenris's exposed chest. When had that happened? With much concentration he willed his excitement down as Fenris insistently grinded up against him. "Let me play some music? You help yourself to more drinks." Hawke raised a curious eyebrow.

"No, Hawke. I don't want to be intoxicated while we are together. I want to remember every feeling, every breath, and every movement. STOP...stalling. I'm yours."

P.S sorry the chapter was short. Also once again sorry I took so long. Please forgive me. Love you guys hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
